


Reading is Fundamental

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst, Books, Crying Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: Dean was feeling overwhelmed. He was a single father to a three year old girl, trying to keep up with the bills and go back to college.Maybe a trip to the local library was about to change it all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 247





	Reading is Fundamental

“Daddy, can you read this book to me?” Emma’s voice squeaked up from next to Dean. He turned to see her scrambling to sit on the chair next to him, slapping the book she’d chosen on top of the table. 

“Not right now, Em. I just need to finish these notes and then we can go home.” Dean tried to let her down gently, hoping somewhere in her little three year old brain she’d be able to understand. 

Emma nodded obediently at her dad but Dean could see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes. It made Dean feel like shit. Maybe going back to college was a bad idea. He didn’t need a fancy college degree, he could always just rise up through the ranks at the auto shop the long way. He was stretched thin and he knew it. 

Dean felt a little tug on his arm and his eyes met his daughter’s. “Daddy, please can I go look at more books?” Emma asked, so politely Dean could cry. She was so young, she wouldn’t understand all the stress Dean was under but her tiny smile and beautiful green eyes melted Dean’s heart every time. 

“Of course, baby. But don’t go too far so I can’t see you, okay?” 

Emma nodded enthusiastically and climbed down from her seat with a “Thanks, Daddy!” and she was gone, disappearing behind the bookshelves leading to the kids books. 

Dean allowed himself to get lost in his notes and textbooks once again, hoping he’d be able to get a little more done before the library closed. 

But it wasn’t even five minutes later when he looked up to check on Emma and saw her being carried towards him by one of the most beautiful people Dean had ever seen. But he couldn’t dwell too long on the man’s god-like looks because, as they got closer, Dean could see that Emma had tears in her eyes and blotchy red cheeks. 

Notes forgotten, Dean leapt from his chair to see his daughter. “Emma, what happened?” He asked as the man approached. 

Emma didn’t reply. Instead, she looked up at the sound of her dad’s voice and reached out to him. Dean accepted her into his arms and she immediately tucked her head into Dean’s neck. Dean stroked a comforting hand down his baby’s back and turned to the man still standing in front of him. He looked at him for an explanation. The man just had a warm look of fondness on his face and didn’t catch Dean’s questioning gaze straight away. 

Eventually, he caught Dean’s eye and seemed to snap back into himself. “Sorry,” he said. “She tripped on one of the mats in the children’s area. I saw it happen from where I was stacking shelves.” 

Now Dean looked properly he could actually see a name badge with the library logo on it. The badge said this guy was apparently called ‘Castiel’. Weird name.

“I checked she was alright.” Castiel continued. “She said her knees hurt but it looks like she got a little burn from the carpet. Just a bit of redness, no blood. After that she just asked for her dad.” 

Castiel smiled again at Emma until it seemed that a thought occurred to him. “Oh, and I did ask her permission before I carried her but in hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have done because I don’t imagine she can give her own consent. And I am a stranger.” The guy was starting to look a little stressed. “I assure you my intentions were completely innocent, I just wanted her to be okay.”

Dean was quick to jump in then. “Woah, dude, don’t sweat it. Thanks for bringing her back over for me. It’s my fault anyway. I should’ve been keeping a better eye on her, but I’m revising for exams and it’s kicking my ass.” He wiped his free hand down his face in exhaustion. “Normally, I do my college work at home but my neighbours have builders in and it’s so noisy.” 

Dean was fully aware he was giving the guy too much information. But he needed to make it clear that he wasn’t a shitty dad who let his kid run off on her own all the time. Plus, this guy seemed to have a kind face that made Dean want to spill all his darkest secrets and worries. 

“Well, there’s around half an hour until we close. If you still need to work a little more I can take Emma to choose out some books?” Castiel asked, tentatively gaging both Dean and Emma’s reactions. 

Dean jostled Emma slightly in his arms. “Would you like that, Em?” he murmured in a low voice. 

Still seemingly a little shy, Emma nodded and Dean let her down carefully onto the floor to find her feet. 

Castiel knelt down slowly in front of her. “Do you want to hold my hand, Emma?” he asked, holding a hand out for her to accept. 

“Okay.” Emma muttered, timidly. She took Castiel’s hand and let him lead her back to the children’s area. 

As they walked away, Dean could just hear Castiel whisper to her, “What kind of books do you like to read?” and Emma’s resulting shout of “Superheroes!” Dean winced at the volume of her voice, checking around to see if anyone was annoyed, but Castiel barely flinched. He just carried on talking to Emma and making her giggle. 

Their voices drifted away behind one of the shelves and Dean smiled to himself a little before returning to his work. 

Almost an hour later, Dean glanced at his watch and quickly began packing up his things. He hadn’t realised the time and was consciously aware of overstaying his welcome when the library should have closed already. 

He strode across the floor towards the kids area but found it empty and dark, clearly having already been closed for the night. He frowned wondering where Emma and Castiel had got to when he heard a familiar bubble of laughter coming from the main entrance. 

Sat behind the front desk, Castiel was showing Emma how to do something. 

“So after we’ve done that, we have to put a stamp in each of the books so people know what day they have to bring it back.” Castiel explained, pointing out the stamp page of a book in front of him. “Do you want to stamp the books you’re taking home?” 

Emma’s eyes lit up. Dean smiled affectionately at his daughter, she loved anything involving paint or ink. 

“Yeah!” 

Dean decided now would be the best time to come out of his hiding place. “What’s going on here then?” he asked, sauntering up to the desk with a grin on his face. It turned out Emma was sitting on an empty space on the desk, with Castiel perched on the chair. 

Castiel and Emma looked up at Dean’s voice. 

“Daddy!” Emma cheered. “I’m working at the library with Mr Cas!”

“That’s awesome, Em. But we gotta go now. The library is closing and we still haven’t had dinner.”

Emma pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out and Dean hated it. He could never say no to that face, but not even he had the power to keep the library open longer. Plus, Castiel, or ‘Cas’ it seemed, probably wanted to go home too. 

“It’s okay, Emma. You can come back tomorrow and help me. You did such a good job, I’d love to have your help again.” Castiel jumped in to reassure Emma. 

It definitely did the trick as Emma’s face immediately lit up and she leaned over to give Cas a hug. “Thank you, Mr Cas!” 

Once she let go of Castiel, Dean lifted her off the desk and into his arms. 

He made eye contact with Castiel and instantly felt awkward. This dude saved him from having a meltdown in the middle of the library. And his daughter seemed to have fallen in love with him. What’s Dean meant to say now? Castiel was just standing there with kindness glittering in his eyes. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Thanks, man. Y’know for earlier. And for keeping Emma occupied. I swear I don’t normally let her run-” 

Castiel raised his hand to stop Dean. “It was my pleasure.” 

Dean just nodded awkwardly and moved towards the exit with Emma still wrapped around him, the excitement of the day seeping from her tiny body and leaving her slumped against her dad. 

He spent the rest of the evening and much of the night thinking about dark hair and striking blue eyes. 

* * * 

It ended up being a few days later that Dean and Emma found themselves back at the library again. 

Emma hadn’t stopped asking and talking about Mr Cas. 

_ Mr freakin’ Perfect more like _ . 

Dean was sure he’d see the man again and realise he’d just let himself build up how great the man seemed. That Cas was actually just a normal dude doing his job. In fact, he’d probably forgotten all about Dean and his mischievous little girl. 

They walked through the main entrance hand in hand. Dean could feel Emma tug his hand slightly, trying to direct him over to the front desk but Dean wasn’t sure whether he wanted Castiel to be there or not. He’d spent the last few days letting himself think things about the man that he probably shouldn’t after having only met him once. 

But his eyes betrayed him and they took a quick glance over to the desk. Castiel wasn’t there. Dean was only half relieved. 

Once they reached a table in the work area, Dean set himself up with his notes and a couple books for Emma to occupy herself with. 

A few minutes passed with Dean squinting at one of his textbooks and Emma flicking through the pages of her books, only really looking at the pictures and making up her own stories to go along with them whispered under her breath. 

Eventually, Emma sighed and turned to Dean. “Daddy?” 

The silence was good while it lasted. “Yeah, Em?” 

“Can I go find Mr Cas?” 

How did Dean know it would be about friggin’ Castiel? 

“Not right now, baby. He’s probably working.” 

Emma sank down in her seat, crossed her arms angrily and pouted. 

Dean sighed to himself. He hoped this wasn’t the start of her having tantrums again. She was an angel now most of the time but all through the age of two she was a little demon. 

However, Emma stayed quiet and just spent her time kicking her legs up and down from the side of the chair. She wasn’t causing any upset so Dean let it slide just to try and get on with some more work. 

It was short lived, unfortunately, because mere minutes later Emma shot up from her seat and ran off. Dean was about to jump up to grab her and make her sit quietly until he saw what, or rather  _ who _ , she was running to. 

Dean looked up in time to see Emma leap into Castiel’s arms as he approached their table. 

Okay, so he was wrong earlier. Castiel was every bit as beautiful as Dean remembered  _ and more _ .

Today he was wearing a plain shirt with a form-fitting waistcoat that hugged him all the right places. And his hair, oh fuck,  _ his hair. _ It looked like he’d just rolled out of bed, or maybe rolled around  _ in _ bed. Was Castiel seriously trying to kill him? 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean blinked and realised he’d been staring at Castiel for longer than was probably socially acceptable. Emma was also watching her dad with a mischievous smile on her face. 

Dean cleared his throat, trying to will away the embarrassment of being caught staring. “Hey, Castiel.”

“I was wondering if Emma could help me again today?” Castiel asked, before turning to the little girl. “Do you want to help me put some books back on the shelves that people have finished with?” 

Emma nodded enthusiastically, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Is that okay, Dean?” Castiel asked, tentatively. 

As much as Dean loved his daughter, it would be a welcome relief to have a little break, even if it was to do college work. “Sure, man,” he smiled, tiredly. 

Castiel gave Dean a look that he couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t on his face for long before he turned his attention again to Emma and set her back on the floor. “Okay, Emma, can you wait for me at the front desk?” 

“Yes, Mr Cas!” 

“Good. Go straight there and sit on my big chair. Don’t go near the front doors okay? I’ll be there in a second.” 

Emma didn’t waste another second before she was off across the library, skipping over to wait for Castiel. 

Dean frowned, wondering why Castiel had remained with him at the table. The man had only moved enough so he could keep an eye on Emma sitting behind the desk and that was it. 

“Dean-” 

“Wait.” It had only just occurred to Dean. “How do you know my name?” 

Dean hoped he wasn’t imagining the blush that spread across Castiel’s cheeks. 

“I saw Mr D. Winchester on your library card that Emma used the other day. I admit I searched your name in our system to find your first name. I suppose I just wanted to put a name to the face.” 

Castiel looked slightly guilty for looking up Dean’s private information. But Dean’s brain was stuck on Castiel wanting to know his name, and what that could mean.

Dean shook his head. “Oh that’s cool, man. I guess it’s only right as you keep saving me by occupying my kid.” He shrugged. 

“Trust me, it’s no bother.” Castiel assured. “In fact, I missed you and Emma the other day when you said you’d come in.” 

Dean didn’t want to think too much about Castiel’s choice of words. He was too stressed to risk his heart having too much hope. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, Cas. Emma got sick at daycare so I had to leave work early and I didn’t have time to come study.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened in alarm and he glanced back again at Emma, who was still sitting merrily looking at different things on Castiel’s desk. “Is she okay, now?”

“She’s all good. Just one of those 24 hour bugs that only three year olds seem to get.” Dean smiled, but thinking of those 24 hours made him feel tired again. There was nothing worse than your child being sick and not being able to do anything but try to comfort them and reassure them that it wouldn’t last forever. 

Dean could feel the exhaustion seep into his bones as he talked with Castiel. His shoulders felt heavy and he knew he should sleep but he had another hour of revising to do before he had to take Emma home for dinner. And it was bath night too. God, it never seemed to end. 

“Dean,” Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, making the man focus his tired eyes. “I know we’ve only met briefly before but could I ask you a personal question?” 

At this point Dean is too tired to care. “Sure, man.”

“Is everything alright? Only, you’ve seemed incredibly exhausted both times I’ve seen you.”

Dean looked into Castiel’s warm, blue eyes and saw nothing but care and sincerity. 

He could cry. He could bawl like a fucking baby right here in the middle of Lawerence City Library. It’s been a long, long time since somebody had asked him that and truly cared about the answer. 

With tears building in his eyes, and taking a glimpse at his daughter smiling at customers as they walked by, Dean let out a choked sob. “I’m struggling, man. It’s so hard. And I’m so tired,” he admitted. “Between, work, college, and looking after Emma, it’s too much. I thought I could do it all. I thought I was ready but I’m not.” 

Without taking his hand from Dean’s shoulder, Castiel pulled up a chair to perch on, moving closer into Dean’s space. “Do you have any family that can help you out?” 

Dean let out a watery scoff. He knew Cas meant well but that was a loaded question with a long history. 

“My mom’s dead. Dad is gone. And my brother is in California.” Dean replied, succinctly. 

Castiel’s face filled with guilt again. “Oh goodness, I’m so sorry Dean, truly.” He moved his hand from Dean’s shoulder to rest gently on his clenched hand.

Dean sniffed and wiped the tears that had escaped from his eyes. “It’s fine, dude, don’t worry. It’s just always been me and Emma, y’know?” 

“I assume her mother isn’t around either?” Castiel asked, carefully.

“Not even really sure who her mom is.” Dean said, bluntly. He prepared for the judgement to appear on Castiel’s face but it never did. So he carried on. “She was a one night stand. I didn’t know about Emma until she was left on my doorstep with just a little note with her date of birth. She didn’t even have a fucking name, Cas.” Dean wept. “She just got left there. I just happened to be home that day otherwise she could have been there for hours.”

“Dean, I-”

“Mr Cas!” Emma’s voice rang out from the desk. Dean turned his head to see his daughter smiling up at someone standing on the other side of the desk.

“I should go and help that lady. Could we finish this discussion another time? I feel like it would be good for you to have someone to talk to.” 

Dean couldn’t believe how much he’d already shared with a near-stranger. But he couldn’t help but feel drawn to Castiel. And he had to admit, sharing this weight with someone had felt good. 

“Sure, Cas. Go do your job. Just send Em back over here if she gets in the way.” Dean smiled, wiping the last of his tears away. 

Castiel watched Emma sit safely behind the desk, babbling away to the lady waiting. He turned back and smiled softly at Dean. “She could never get in the way.” 

At that Castiel gave Dean’s hand one last squeeze and headed off to greet the customer. 

And Dean could swear he fell in love in that second. 

* * * 

Later, it was nearing closing time and Dean had managed to get a fair amount of work done much to his relief after having to take a few days off. 

He’d glanced occasionally over his shoulder at Emma and Castiel, watching them do their jobs together. Both of them working with smiles on their faces. Every now and then Emma would say something that would make Castiel’s face scrunch up with laughter. Dean was glad to see someone else find his kid as funny as he did. 

Okay, so maybe he’d spent more time watching Castiel with his daughter than doing work. Sue him. 

In another life, Dean would have been all over Cas but, as much as he may have already fallen for the dorky, caring librarian, he barely had time to feed himself let alone have a relationship. 

As much as he hated to separate the adorable picture in front of him, Dean knew he needed to get Emma home, fed and in bed. He gathered his things and made his way over to the front desk.

“Come on Em, time to go now.” 

Both Castiel and Emma looked up at Dean with matching expressions of disappointment that it was time to leave already. 

“But I don’t want to go.” 

“We have to have dinner. And you need a bath tonight.” Dean reminded her. 

“Can Mr Cas come for dinner?” Emma asked, giving Dean her best puppy dog eyes. She definitely had the Winchester genes. She looked exactly like his brother, Sam. 

“You can’t just invite people to dinner at the last minute, Em. He’s probably busy and has someone waiting for him at home.” 

So maybe Dean was trying to fish to see if Cas was single. At least then he’d know once and for all. 

“Thank you for your concern, Dean. But I can assure you, it’s just me at home-” Bingo! “-and Emma was just telling me that you make the best mac and cheese with hot dogs ever.” 

Dean couldn’t argue with that. 

* * * 

So that was how Dean found himself sitting opposite Castiel on his couch a couple hours later. 

As soon as they’d walked through Dean’s front door, Dean had apologised for the mess. He was embarrassed by how bad it had got over the past few days. But with Emma sick and having to fit in extra shifts too, there hadn’t been much time to tidy. 

They’d eaten dinner quickly. Emma held most of the conversation, telling Dean and Castiel about her day at daycare and how she was going to paint a picture for them both tomorrow. 

Soon, Emma was tucked away in bed. She’d had her bath with little fuss. But she  _ had _ demanded that Castiel read her a bedtime story. Both Dean and Castiel couldn’t help but snort with laughter at her serious grumpy face. Dean had left Castiel to sooth Emma to sleep with a story about two superheroes who fall in love. While Castiel was up with Emma, Dean was finally able to tidy up a bit around the kitchen and living room. 

Now, Dean could feel himself getting lost in Castiel’s eyes, though that also could have been to do with the tiredness finally catching up with him now that he’d finally had a chance to relax a little. 

The silence is soft between them, neither man pressing the other for conversation. Just happy to be in each other’s company. Dean didn’t know where Cas had come from but he knew he wasn’t letting him go. He’d have him in any way he could. Even if it meant only having him as a friend he saw when they took trips to the library. 

Eventually, Castiel cracked the quiet. “So, Dean. What are you studying at college?” 

Considering how their earlier conversation had gone, how much of a mess Dean had been, and his promise to continue the discussion later, Dean hadn’t expected that to be Castiel’s first question when they were finally alone. 

“Um, business management. I work at an auto shop right now and I guess I wanna own my own garage one day. Maybe do some restoration too.” Dean shrugged. “But I’ll probably have to go the long way now. There’s no way I can carry on with college, work to pay the bills, and look after Emma on my own.” 

“Dean! You can’t!” Castiel stressed. 

“Cas, man, I know you mean well. But it ain’t that simple. I already have a deal with my boss to work through my lunch break so I can leave early to pick up Emma from daycare, which I can barely afford.” Dean shook his head. “Then I have to study with her around. This isn’t fair on her. At least without college I’d have more time for her.” 

“Dean, do you enjoy being at college?” Castiel asked, squinting at the man in front of him.

“Besides the exams kicking my ass, yeah I kinda do.” Dean nodded. “Makes me feel like I’m actually achieving something y’know? Besides Em, of course, she’ll always be my best.” 

“Okay, so you need to stay in college. It will benefit you and Emma more in the long run.” Castiel raised a hand to silence the protests Dean tried to make. “I will help you.” 

“How’re you gonna do that, man?” Dean sighed. This sounded too good to be true.

“Well, if it’s okay with you, I could pick Emma up from daycare, and bring her to the library with me.” 

“But what about your job?” Dean argued. “What would your boss say?”

Castiel just smiled. “Dean, I’m the manager. I am the boss.” 

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. Could everything he needed actually be being handed to him on a silver platter?

“Cas, you gotta be sure about this. It would help me so fucking much but you need to be all in. Emma isn’t a phase that you can get bored with after a couple weeks.” Dean pleaded.

“I promise you, we may not have known each other for long at all but Emma has come to be very special to me and, well, so have you.” Castiel blushed. 

And suddenly Dean could see himself sitting on this couch with Cas in the future with Emma squished between them, laughing at one of her cartoons. And boy does he want it. Badly.

If it went wrong Dean would blame what he did next on feeling tired down to his bones. Without thinking, he launched himself forward to capture Castiel’s lips in a kiss. It probably wasn’t a good idea to jump into something with a dude he’d known less than a week but sometimes the best things happen spontaneously. That’s how Emma came into his life after all. 

As if reading Dean’s mind, Castiel deepened the kiss and pulled Dean even closer to himself. 

* * * 

From the very next day, it became routine for Castiel to pick Emma up from daycare on his afternoon break at the library. She’d keep him company and help him to tidy up as the library wound down for the day. Many of the customers were enamored with Castiel and his little helper. 

Then, a couple hours before closing, Dean would come in. He’d find Cas and Emma wherever they were to let them know he was there and to give them both a peck on the cheek. 

After Castiel had locked up, more often than not, he’d join Dean and Emma for dinner. 

That first night together, they’d agreed through rushed kisses to take things slow and keep Emma in mind. But within a month, Castiel was spending most nights at Dean’s and had taken to dropping Emma off at daycare too, allowing Dean a little extra time in bed. 

Perhaps their new dynamic was unusual but it worked for them. And it carried on working well when Castiel officially moved in, and when Dean graduated, and when he finally bought his own auto shop. 

And when they adopted a little brother for Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
